1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power tool, particularly to a portable power tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art, in a power tool, for example, an electric impact driver of a charge type, a nailing machine of a pneumatic type or the like, a user carried out an operation by holding the power tool by the hand, and when the power tool is not used, the user holds the power tool by hanging the power tool from a belt, a safety belt or the like of the user. It is disclosed by, for example JP-A-2002-254358, that the power tool is provided with a hook portion for hanging the power tool to a belt or the like.